Ten Scenes After Lindsay's Rain Walk
by NothatRose
Summary: Little scenes that we'll never see after Lindsay's rain walk.


**Author's Note** : Hey,... It's another one of my '10' series that always pops up when I'm writing something else. Happy reading everyone.

**Disclaimer** : CSI NY...csi ny...sci yn...IcS Yn...whichever way it's spelt, I still don't own it.

**Summary** : Little scenes that we'll never see after Lindsay's rain walk.

**From Which Episode **: Between Personal Foul and The Box.

XOX

**Scene 1 :**

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Where are you?"

"I just got home."

"Oh."

"Dan..."

"It's a'right. I understand. I don't expect ya to ... "

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"You want to pick me up for work tomorrow?"

XOX

**Scene 2 :**

"Aren't you going home?"

"Yeah. Just finishing this. You?"

"I'm going out with Stella to the vic's place a soon as she cleared it with Mac. Something new came up."

"Ok." He rolled his shoulders and arched his neck. Lindsay tentatively stood behind his chair. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began to rub the stiff muscles. Danny froze.

"I'm sorry. I.." Lindsay started to pull her hands away. But he grabbed her hands and gently pressed them against his shoulders. He tilted his head to rest it on her right arm.

"No. Don't go." He bent his head to place a soft kiss in her right palm before tilting back to look at her. "Please?" He laid her hand on his chest again and held it there. He held his breath as he held her hands to him.

Lindsay sighed.

"Danny let my hands go."

"Linds.."

"I can't work on your shoulders if you keep holding me like that."

XOX

**Scene 3 :**

"What's that?"

"What?"

"That. That thing that you just hid behind your back."

"What thing?"

"We have glass walls, Danny."

"Oh this?"

"Jaws?"

"Yeah. I figure, since, we,...we've decide to stay in today... well, I thought I'd rent it and we could ... watch it."

"Danny..."

"Hey...erm... if you don't want to it's fine. It's fine Linds."

"Danny. It's not what you think. It's just that.."

"What?"

"I've rented the same movie too."

XOX

**Scene 4 :**

"Lindsay. This is so wrong."

"What's so wrong about it? Besides, you said I can have anything I want."

"Yeah. But a Speed Racer bed sheet for my bed? Come on! I know it's a payback about me forgetting your birthday. But Linds are you serious?"

"Ok. Since you've put it that way." She pulled his hand. "Hey! Look the bedroom furniture section is that way. Let's go blow your next two month's paycheck on a new mattress. I really think you should get a new one, don't you think?"

"I..."

"I'm not a damn good CSI for nothing Messer. Close your mouth and make tracks, Cowboy."

XOX

**Scene 5 :**

"It's raining."

"Hmmm-mmm."

"You riding?"

"I guess."

"Danny you know how I feel about you on your bike when it's raining."

"A'right, I can either take take the subway or call Flack for a ride."

"You in a hurry to go home?"

"No. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to take a rain walk with me."

"I'll swim thru flood waters if you are by my side Montana."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm liking you a whole lot?"

"More than your steak sides?"

"You are my steak side Linds. I know that now."

XOX

**Scene 6 :**

"You sure about this?"

"You asking me now?"

"I'm just giving you a chance to back out."

"Too late Linds. I'm not backing out a'right?"

"Ok. But just one thing before we go in there."

"What?"

"If my brother looks like he wants to strangle you, don't take offense ok?"

"Linds, if I have a sister and someone had messed with her, like I did you? I would more than just strangle him."

"I love you."

"Lindsay.."

"I know. You don't have to say it. Being here with me at my Uncle Freddy's birthday party, knowing that my family will be here, says everything."

XOX

**Scene 7 :**

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting Louie. I haven't been here much lately."

"I know."

"You knew? How?"

"I came here looking for you a couple of times. But the nurses told me that you haven't been around. Which means that Louie hasn't had anyone talking to him. So..."

"You've been keeping my brother company knowing that he is in coma? I don't think he can hear you. Or even know you."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Danny you taught me never to give up. You never did give up on me even when I told you we can't be together. Louie may not be able to anwer but I'm sure he can hear us. Don't give up on him."

"I didn't give up on him. I just, I just forgot him since .."

"Like you forgot about me since Rueben died?"

"Lindsay ..."

"Look, I know how easily it is to just forget about the people around you. People who are still alive. People who loves you. I don't want you to go down that way. But I knew that I have to give you space. But that space can be a dangerous place to be if you stayed too long."

"I know that now. I'm sorry Linds. I just ..."

"Shhh. I'm here if you still need me."

"I do Linds. I do need you. Always."

XOX

**Scene 8 :**

"What are you thinking about?"

"We didn't use protection last night."

"Linds..."

"I'm not on the Pill either Danny."

"You saying that you regret last night?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I'm just... I... we've never talked about ..."

"What? What is it?"

"We've never talked about the future for us. I know we are back together but I'm just afraid if.. what if something goes wrong again? What happens if I get pregnant?"

"Sweetheart. I can't promise that nothing will go wrong. I want this thing we have Linds. This. Us. I told you I won't leave you. And I don't want you leaving me either. If you do get pregnant, we'll do everything right. For our baby. For us."

"What if we hit another bump..."

"Whatever happens, that baby is mine. Will always be mine. I'll make things right."

"Even if you don't love me? You won't find it an obligation to ..."

"How could you say that? And where do you get that idea about how I feel about you? Just coz I never said it?"

"Danny.."

"I want to be with you Lindsay Monroe. If a baby is what it takes to show you how serious I am, so be it. But don't ever say that I'm obligated to do what's right just coz you get pregnant by me."

"Danny. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just afraid. That's all."

"Don't be. I'm here, a'right. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you."

XOX

**Scene 9 :**

"Monroe"

"Lindsay. Listen. I can't talk long. But I just.."

"Danny? Where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm outside the place where our suspect is holding the Harris' child. Stella nd Flack are in there."

"Dan, Mac's gonna have your butt if he knew what you are doing!"

"I know! I know! I just want to get you before you leave tonight."

"Why? What is it?"

"Look about what happened in the locker room, I know we can't talk now."

"Danny..."

"Just don't leave yet ok? I'm taking you home tonight. No, Linds, we don't have to talk, yet, if you don't want to. Just let me take you home. Ok. I don't ... I want you to... I don't want you to be by yourself."

"Danny ..."

"Please Linds. I need you. Say you'll wait for me and let me take you home. Please?"

"Ok. I'll wait for you. Now you better go, I see Mac coming my way."

"Thanks."

"And Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch your back."

"Will do."

XOX

**Scene 10 :**

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Danny what are you doing? We are in Mac's office and he's going to be here soon!"

"Holding you like I should have. I shouldn't have left you like I did after you gave me the vic's number. I've finally realized just how scared you were. I'm sorry."

"Danny, I was afraid that you don't want it and you'd want me to go for an .."

"Never. Don't even go there. I'm terrified, I'll admit, but I'll never ask you to do such a thing. Look, maybe the timing is not really great. Shhhh, listen to me. The timing may be a bit off coz we've just got back together. Your thinking that right?"

"Yes."

"But you know what? "

"Danny, I don't expect you to stay with me just coz of the baby."

"I'm not. I'm staying coz I want to be with you."

"So you are not angry or anything?"

"No. I'm glad this happened."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Me too."

THE END

**I hope you all like that. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
